It's The Momentz Like This
by Gorillaztusspot
Summary: This story is about 2d finding a new lover! The adventures are crazy and very romantic!
1. Chapter 1

*author note* This story takes place In phase 4 at spirit house

Laisa was washing a table when a group of kids walked in with Humanz t-shirts. She knew there was a Gorillaz concert in town because the band lived in the town and they were wrapping up their tour. Non the less you could say she was quite the fan. She didn't have quite enough money to go to the concert but she was sure she could save up for another. Laisa was a fairly short girl around twenty-five years of age. She had long blond hair that was so light it was almost white. Her eyes shone a deep blue and a cute button nose centered her face. She was pretty skinny but this girl had curves. She was pretty outgoing and had a beautiful singing voice that no one knew about. Except her mom. Laisa got this job at this bar/ diner a few years back to try to support her and her dying mother. Three years back she passed and Laisa continued working there because she didn't know what else to do. Laisa has constant headaches and migrains due to an accident. Actually, her friend got her into listening to Gorillaz for this very reason. Her friend Saidie said that their singer gets headaches just like her and that interested Laisa. Usually her headaches hold her back, but if someone with the same issue can live their dreams, so shouldn't she?  
She went up to the kids an took their order.

"So how was the concert?" She asked as she brought their drinks. One kid eagerly spoke up.

"It was amazing! We were front row and I could FEEL Murdoc breathing on me!" The girl giggled and so did her friends. Laisa's mouth curved into a smile.

"Sounds like fun! Enjoy your meal." Laisa walked back to the bar and made herself a secret shot of vodka and chugged it down. She got off in two hours which wasn't soon enough. She sighed and got back to work.

*Meanwhile back at the concert hall*

2d had just changed out of his concert wear and stepped out of the dressing room. That was a good concert in his book! He got to the lounge area and Murdoc had already acquired two ladies, one at each arm.

"Well lads," Murdoc spat, then looked at Noodle "and lady. I will be in my dressing room don't bother me! If ye dare!" he hissed and the girls on his arms giggled and the door shut abruptly behind them. Noodle had a cool towel in her hand and was gently patting the sweat off her face.

"Hey 2d! Sorry I can't hang out tonight! I met a friend!" A very handsome man, in his twenties walked up and put his arm around Noodle's shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Adam!" He held his hand out and 2d shook it.

"Don't 'ave her out too late now! Noodle 'ave fun!" 2d sighed. What was he going to do now? His only plans for the night were to hang out with Noodle. Noodle and Adam walked out of the room and Russel had already passed out on a nearby couch. 2d sighed and walked out of the venue. He decided going to a bar was his best bet. He looked at his phone and the closest place that served alcohol was a little diner that was open 24/7. He decided to uber since it was almost midnight and he gets spooked out easily.

He payed the uber driver and walked into the diner. There were a few people but not a lot. He noticed there were some people with Humanz t-shirts on he quickly pulled his hood up. He wasn't in the mood for fans. He walked up to the bar area and there were only two people working. A middle aged man that looked petty grumpy came up and took 2d's drink order. 2d fiddled with his phone as he took sips from his beer.

Laisa walked out of the kitchen and saw a familiar face sitting at the bar. The famous 2d. Stuart pot. In the flesh. She calmed herself. "Act natural Laisa. He's a human just like you," she thought to herself. She went over to the group of kids to give them their bill. She realized they didn't even notice him. That's odd. Maybe he doesn't want to be notice. The group of kids left and now there were only like five people in the whole diner. She got off in thirty minutes. Thank god! She then walked back to the kitchen to start doing some dishes.  
Stu saw this strange lady walk into the kitchen. He checked her out head to toe. "Damn that girl has a body to look at!" he thought to himself. He locked his phone and wanting a refill he called the grumpy man back over.

"Uh hi- uh can I have a refill?" 2d stuttered out.

"Sure thing. LAISA COME DO YER JOB!" the man yelled. He then walked into some sort of office. Laisa shyly walked out and headed over to 2d. She took his glass and refilled and set it infront of him.

"There ya go sir." her slight cockney accent was showing. It matched his as he replied.

"Why thank yew, uh.." He squinted at her name tag. "Laisa it is?" He was surely working his charm. This woman was truly beautiful.

"Just doing mah job!" She went to go tend to other customers when she saw him wink then take a sip of his beer. She almost tripped. He. Winked. 2d winked at me! She almost exploded. She rang up some customers and brought some others their food. She then walked back to the bar to 2d.

"Anything I can get you sir?" She asked trying to remain professional.

"Hmm. Not off te top of my head. Oh! actually, how about yer numba'?" He said with his toothy grin. She was caught very off guard.

"Oh. Well sir, I don't usually give my number out to strangers." She chuckled.

"Well that's a shame now in't it? How about I tell ye a lil about myself. So i'm not so much of eh stranger? Do you happen to know who I am?" He asked wondering why she hadn't mentioned anything before. She immediately blushed.

"Matter of fact I don't think I do." She played along. "You do look quite familiar though." She raised an eyebrow. Pretending to inspect him. "Yeah, nothing rings a bell. Maybe you should tell me something out you." she smirked and rested her elbow on the counter and rested her head in her hand looking intrigued. 2d smirked back and huffed a little.

"Well I am Stuart! But please call me Stu. I am just yer average blue haired black eyed stranga'. I don't fink there's much more to me. How 'bout you love?" He smiled back. She chuckled. Two could play at this game.

"Well, you seem pretty boring Stu." She faked yawned. "But I suppose I should introduce myself further more. I'm Laisa. You're average blonde hair waitress working for the dollar!" She dramatically raised her hand and fanned her face. Her and Stu both chuckled. "Oh and sorry, Stu was it? I dropped my phone and broke it yesterday. What a shame?" She huffed, not toning down the dramatics. "But, I do get off in five minutes, if you want to get to know each other more?" She looked at 2d who leaned back in his chair and folded his arms with a smirk on his face.

"Well you are good. Sure love." He slipped her the money for his drinks and she walked off saying,

"Ill go get ready then!" She half skipped to the office. He stopped her right before she walked through the door.

"Hey Laisa love, I think you dropped somefing." He pointed to a pin on the floor. She had many pins on her uniform of bands and Disney characters ect. She went to go pick it up. It was her Gorillaz pin. "Wow that's a great band! 'ave you heard of them?" He kidded. She blushed and went to get her stuff. The game was over. He knew she knew.  
"Wow he knows."She thought to herself. "But who cares. I'm going out with 2d!" she internally screamed. She grabbed her stuff and met Stu out front.


	2. Chapter 2

Laisa returns from behind the counter dressed in high waisted jeans and a Beetle's tee with a flannel tied around her waist. She wore white converse and her purse was sloped over her shoulder. 2d grinned and took her arm and locked it with his.

"So where do ya want ta go love?" 2d asked. She honestly hadn't thought this far ahead.

"I don't know. Want to take a walk?" she asked as they walked out the diner door. 2d shrugged and they continued to walk.

"So..you knew who I was?" asked 2d.

"Of course. But I figured you couldn't be bothered with a fan jumping at your neck." 2d faked a shriek and chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "But I won't I promise! Honestly, back there I forgot you were big and famous."

"Well, I'm glad yer not just like every other gal. Jus tagin along fo the money. Right?" 2d seemed a bit down.

"Hey now. I'm not that kind of girl. I did come out here with you to get to know you. So..I want to know Stuart pot, not 2d." Lasia looked up at Stu. He had a goofy grin spread across his face. She finally said something right.

"Well, lets have a seat then?" 2d gestured to a park bench. They both sad facing each other slightly and they began to talk. 2d went on about his childhood and how he got his blue hair and his headaches and his black eyes. Of course Laisa already knew how, considering she was a fan, but she learned more depth to each story. 2d explained his interest in zombie movies and keyboards. He then went on talking about each band mate. He talked about how Murdoc isn't actually that mean to him, only when he is acting really slow on pain pills or if Murdoc is shit face drunk. He then talked about how he respects Russel and how he is like a big brother and basically everyone's parent. He told her how Noodle is like his little sister and she is his closest friend.( friends.. no 2nu here) She sat and listened to everything he had to say. He then stopped talking.

"So, what about you Laisa. Who is Laisa?" She furrowed her brows thinking for a moment. She wasn't really that interesting.

"Well, I guess I'm not as interesting as you." she admitted. 2d took her hand and looked into here eyes.

"Look love. You are already way more interesting than most people and that's just from knowin yer name." She smiled back at him.

"Well I have a couple of stories," she confessed, "but they aren't all happy. I get headaches like you. That's actually why I started listening to you guys. My friend Saidie had mentioned you get em too. You were someone I could relate to even though I didn't know you. I guess I do know you now." She hesitated for a moment. 2d was entranced in her story. He wasn't alone. She continued, "When I was little, my father and I got in a car accident. He ended up passing, but I lived. Now Iv'e got these terrible headaches, but I cope. My childhood was simple. I mostly played with Saidie and my mum." She didn't realize she started to tear up. "Shit. Sorry." 2d wiped her tear and held both of her hands. "My mum got pretty ill five years ago. I got a job at the diner to help out. Two years later she passed. The only family I have now is Saidie, and she's in another country doing charity work. I've been pretty alone recently.." She trailed off. "Sorry. I'm usually not this depressing. But I also don't usually tell that story."

"Hey, if ye eva' need to talk. I ain't no stranger any mo'." 2d gave me a sad smile. Then out of nowhere they kissed. It was short and sweet. Then on cue like a movie it began to pour.

"Ah shit, home is across town." said Laisa. 2d took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"If you want to crash at my place you can." said 2d. And before she could reject he had already called an uber. Five minutes later one came and swooped them away. After five minutes of being in the uber they began to make out. The driver uncomfortably asked them to stop and they lauhed it off. They got to the spirit house and 2d opened to door. He shushed the giggling girl.

"Want a drink?" asked 2d. And of course Laisa nodded yes. 2d went to work fixing them drinks and Laisa inspected the place. They were in the kitchen lit by one light and the whole house seemed still.

"Is anyone home?" ask Laisa. 2d pushed her drink to her and took his shot.

"I don't think so, maybe Russ?" He questioned. Laisa took her shot then about eight more after that. They were both hammered. They were giggling and 2d picked up the 100 pound girl in his arms and headed upstairs to his room. He set her down to open the door and she followed in. "You're a tiny little fing!" he slurred drunkenly. She giggled and hopped onto his bed.

"Do you have a shirt I can borrow?" She said with a spinning head. He took off his shirt and threw it at her.

"How about that?" he asked laughing then plopped next to her. She shrugged and began stripping in front of him. His eyes widened. She wasn't shy at all. She began taking her shoes off then her jeans revealing her black lacey underwear. Next she slipped off her flannel and top exposing her matching black bra. She took the shirt Stu had thrown at her and slipped it over her head then plopped back down next to 2d. His eyes stayed widened in amazement. He almost forgot to blink. She turned her head towards him so they were face to face.

"What? Never seen a girl in her panties?" she teased with a smirk. 2d smiled back.

"Sorry, can't lie. I 'ave. Jus never seen a lady so beautiful!" He said/slurred. Then within seconds he was on top of her. They were wildley making out when he was about to take the shirt she just put on off, but they both became so tired to quick. They just looked at each other and hysterically laughed for five minutes. That's what liquor does to you. The ended up cuddling with Laisa laying on top of 2d, straddling him. They soon sweetly fell asleep.

* Hope you guys are liking the story! Please review and give me feedback! The first two chapters were pretty hard to write but more coming soon!*


End file.
